America
America from West Side Story is featured in The First Time, the fifth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Mike, Puck, Rory, Santana and Tina, with the rest of the Jets and Sharks singing back-up. During the performance, Mike can be seen giving a few glances at his mother in the audience, who is proud of his performance and part in the musical. Lyrics Santana: Puerto Rico My heart's devotion Let it sink back in the ocean (Sharks: Hahaha) Always the hurricanes blowing Always the population growing (Sharks: Hahaha) And the money owing (Sharks: Hahaha) And the sunlight streaming (Sharks: Haha) And the natives steaming (Sharks: Haha) I like the island Manhattan (Tina: I know you do) Smoke on your pipe And put that in! (Sharks: Heh!) Sharks Girls: I like to be in America Okay by me in America Everything free in America Puck: For a small fee in America Sharks: Heh! Santana: Buying on credit is so nice Puck: One look at us and they charge twice Tina: I have my own washing machine Rory: What will you have though to keep clean? Sharks: Heh! Santana: Skyscrapers bloom in America Tina: Cadillacs zoom in America Santana: Industry boom in America Sharks Boys: Twelve in a room in America Sharks: Heh! Santana: Lots of new housing with more space Puck: Lots of doors slamming in our face Santana: I'll get a terrace apartment Puck: Better get rid of your accent Santana: Life can be bright in America Sharks Boys: If you can fight in America Sharks Girls: Life is all right in America Sharks Boys: If you're all white in America Sharks: Heh! Lalala America America Lalala America America Sharks Girls: Here you are free and you have pride Mike and the Jets: Long as you stay on your own side Sharks Girls: Free to be anything you choose Mike and the Jets: Free to wait tables and shine shoes Sharks Girls: I like to be in America Okay by me in America Everything free in America Puck: For a small fee in America Sharks Girls: I like to be in America Okay by me in America Everything free in America Puck: For a small fee in America Puck and the Sharks: Lalala America Lalala America Lalala America Lalala America! Trivia *Naya Rivera is actually half Puerto Rican. *Santana and Brittany's hair is pinned up to appear shorter. *In the original West Side Story, the Jets don't appear in this number (as stated by Emma). It is likely they were weaved in due to time constraints, and the inability to have a Jets number. This decision on the show was said to be Artie's. *The cast did the movie version, not the play version. The stage version does not feature any male singers. The version of the song in the episode is actually forbidden by the company that licenses the musical, Music Theatre International. Source *The original version of the song is slightly over 7 minutes, while the Glee version is more than 3 minutes long. *This is Rory's first solo in a group number. *According to the original script, won and released by The Box Scene Project, this song was initially supposed to be mashed up with Jai Ho. Source Errors *During the performance, Dianna Agron can be seen briefly forgetting the words and/or cue to sing during the line "Free to wait tables and shine shoes". Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Rory Flanagan Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Gallery Tumblr_ludi6wdRy61qctfyqo1_250.gif AmericaGlee.png s640x480 (10).jpg 101.jpg s640x480 (11).jpg s640x480 (12).jpg S3E5_America.jpg 391.png Tumblr_m6pn9rt35N1qzktmro2_250.gif AmericaMike.jpg AmericaJets.jpg AmericaPuck.jpg AmericaSantana.jpg AmericaSantina.jpg 0ertyuiklj.jpg Tumblr m6vyopgaWK1qk71sao5 250.gif tumblr_m6vyopgaWK1qk71sao1_250.gif tumblr_m6vyopgaWK1qk71sao2_250.gif tumblr_m6vyopgaWK1qk71sao3_250.gif tumblr_m6vyopgaWK1qk71sao4_250.gif tumblr_m6vyopgaWK1qk71sao6_250.gif RORGIF.GIF tumblr_luewvlPuxh1qfhwxyo12_r1_250.gif tumblr_luewvlPuxh1qfhwxyo11_r1_250.gif tumblr_luewvlPuxh1qfhwxyo10_r1_250.gif tumblr_luewvlPuxh1qfhwxyo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_luewvlPuxh1qfhwxyo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_luewvlPuxh1qfhwxyo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_luewvlPuxh1qfhwxyo3_250.gif tumblr_luewvlPuxh1qfhwxyo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_luewvlPuxh1qfhwxyo1_250.gif tumblr_lueipyiki91qe04alo2_250.gif tumblr_luei210XKw1r3761so6_250.gif tumblr_luei210XKw1r3761so5_250.gif tumblr_luei210XKw1r3761so4_250.gif tumblr_luei210XKw1r3761so3_250.gif Tumblr mqkp983hlB1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mqkp983hlB1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mqkp983hlB1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mqkp983hlB1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mqkp983hlB1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mqkp983hlB1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mqkp983hlB1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mqkp983hlB1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mxvwwgfAAC1qd5s0eo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxvwwgfAAC1qd5s0eo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mv89qwWlC71s3ruepo3 250.gif America season 3.png tumblr_n26lfhRN9U1qhs9yoo1_250a1.gif tumblr_n26lfhRN9U1qhs9yoo6_250a2.jpg tumblr_n26lfhRN9U1qhs9yoo5_250a3.gif tumblr_n26lfhRN9U1qhs9yoo4_250a4.gif tumblr_n26lfhRN9U1qhs9yoo2_250a5.jpg tumblr_m0dkf1PSTd1r0liexo1_250.gif tumblr_m0dkf1PSTd1r0liexo5_250.gif tumblr_m0dkf1PSTd1r0liexo7_250.gif tumblr_m0dkf1PSTd1r0liexo9_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Rory Flanagan Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three